<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union by zeroANDblank277</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585836">Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277'>zeroANDblank277</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我流闪光</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为构思时LS还未出，所以设定上与闪光世界有所冲突<br/>时期大概是xv后<br/>小围巾没有gear<br/>三团子搞事搞到一半被赶过来的主世装者揍了一顿x然后被招安<br/>原野里那一段放着Owl City/Jake Owen的Back Home挺有感觉的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风鸣翼执着的，无趣的，不知变通的要将最后一小时训练完完整整结束的这段时间里，她只是靠在角落里发呆</p><p>双眼失焦的黏在天花板上的灯光里，无意识蜷缩起来，余光里那人挥剑不停不息。玛利亚也不明白自己在做什么，她这样只是白白浪费时间的状态已经很久，却仍没能找到悬有绿色标识的出口</p><p>所以胶着的持续下去，就像旁边的风鸣翼一样。一个脑子被训练和防人填满的奇怪家伙...</p><p>发呆久了，因战斗而奔腾的血慢慢冷下来，从指尖至裸露在外的每一寸皮肤。她扯起黑色披风的一角给自己裹上，紧紧的，唇边溢出的白色雾气迷蒙了几秒视线，她摆手挥去</p><p>“实在不想再继续的话，先回去休息吧。”训练间隙翼走近了几步，和她隔着点距离，微微喘着气说，音节都有些模糊</p><p>初听起来似乎只是单纯的关心，可她细细琢磨了几秒，总感觉有责备的言下之意，责怪她作为仅有的几名装者之一却不将其能力贡献给人类</p><p>但说来也很搞笑，几周前她差点就成了人类公敌，这反差真让人五味杂陈</p><p>于是把自己更紧的围起来，埋着脸一言不发</p><p>这反应让翼懵了：“...我说错什么了吗？”脚步声啪嗒几下，她靠的更近，在她面前蹲下身，伸出手想要——</p><p>拍拍她的肩以示安慰吗？还是轻薄的要抚摸她冰冷面颊的线条？亦或是放在她凌乱卷鬈的发丝间，轻柔，还是重重的再揉乱几下？记忆中那段遥远到快要忘记的时间里，大人们就是这样向小小的她传递关心和慈爱的</p><p>但面前的人是不会对这样懦弱又无能的她袒露这些情感的吧</p><p>胡乱想着，在翼的手指触即樱粉发丝前的一瞬，为了打断她的动作，玛利亚低声问：“你的伤...愈合了吗？这么高强度的训练。”</p><p>剑愣了一下，抬手戳戳贴在脸上的纱布，很正经也没什么情调的回应：“身为护国之剑，修养是没必要的，毕竟谁都不知…”</p><p>她还没说完就停下了，因为她头埋得更低了，一副完全不想听下去废话的反应</p><p>“那，等训练完了我们去外面走走吧？立花有提过一家炸天妇罗很好吃的店。”</p><p>她还是沉默</p><p> </p><p>或许她该学会义正严辞斩钉截铁的拒绝，这样不可爱的剑大概就不会听不懂她的意思强行带她出去了</p><p>天妇罗脆脆酥酥的，配上热腾腾的拉面确实吊起了她萎靡了好些天的胃口。可虚伪的英雄仍怀着心结，或者，换做任何一个人，从信念到行动被里里外外彻彻底底否定了，感到迷惘困惑难道不是很容易被理解的吗</p><p>若是没有正在她旁边无声吃着面的风鸣翼，还有那些通过什么号角来到这里，比切歌和调比自己比风鸣翼都要强大的装者们，此刻等待她的又会是什么呢？玛利亚觉得至少不会这么自由自在的拖沓着步子晃悠在她想保护的街道上</p><p>除此之外她也依旧困扰着，比如为什么风鸣翼会对她们的计划了如指掌。如果说人生是剧本那她肯定偷看并熟记了每个时间点</p><p>玛利亚想知道答案，尽管模模糊糊猜到了什么，但比起推测她更愿意让风鸣翼认真地，只有她们两个的时候，面对面亲口告诉她</p><p>没有其他原因，她只是...只是想要风鸣翼这么做而已</p><p>“不喜欢吗？到现在才吃了一点点。”风鸣翼突然拿筷子碰碰她的胳膊</p><p>“不是…我、我…只是…”嘴唇动了动，思绪被打断她一时不知道该说什么，只能装模作样挑起面大口享用</p><p>“玛利亚是有什么事想跟我说吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>她加快了吃面的速度，装作完全无所谓的样子，眼里只有桌上盛着美味的大碗。于是风鸣翼也没再打扰她，除了夹了个天妇罗放在她碗里</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相较与几年前，寂寞很少再来打扰她了，偶尔会不太习惯这个现状</p><p>慢慢学着笑起来的立花的不定期拜访已经是常态了，而即便某人仍寡言的疏远，至少还有怀着孩子本性的晓和月读在</p><p>这也意味着身上重负少了些。如另一个玛利亚所说，这下翼可以更自由的去实现梦想了吧</p><p>她记得那时她的神情与语调，仰着眉梢和嘴角笑起来。翼猜她应该是认识另一个自己吧，否则怎么会知道这件事呢</p><p>大姐姐用指尖轻轻点了点她眉心，然后颇为完美女性风范的潇洒转身回她的世界了</p><p>歌唱吗…？</p><p>相比起来她倒是花了很多时间在思考另一件事，时至今日也在继续。若是踏上另一条路，按照那个老人的愿望为国献出全数心血，若是不曾相遇相识，是不是那些刻骨铭心便不会发生。这样想想一个人说不定也会是个不错的选择吧</p><p>这种略显扭曲的想法每次都出现得毫无凭据，相应的，消失也风轻云淡，不可爱的剑不太懂其中来由</p><p>脑子昏昏沉沉的痛，自指尖泛起压不住的恶寒，翼没精力挪位置，只好收紧手臂依赖体温取暖</p><p>一定是发烧才影响了判断，一定是，所以她才没发现家里忽然多了个访客，轻手轻脚拿起椅背上的外套搭在她背后</p><p>醒来后走出房间发现玛利亚坐在沙发上，手中拿着她这几天在写的乐谱。明明是放在书桌上的…翼揉揉发红的鼻尖。主人的到来完全没提起访客的兴趣，她只是很平淡很平淡的说了句，粥在厨房里</p><p>平淡得就像粥一样</p><p>“玛利亚怎么来了？”</p><p>“听司令说你生病了，然后被给了这里的钥匙。”女人起身，拉开椅子坐到她对面，“就当是…为了还那天的炸天妇罗的情吧。”</p><p>翼拉紧身上的外套，拿起勺子默不作声笑了</p><p>“...我有说了什么很可笑的东西吗？”她蹙眉，像是戒备得不自觉把胳膊环抱在胸前，语气忽然变警觉起来</p><p>即使被这么凶巴巴地望了，那种让人误会的笑还是挂在脸上没舍得收回去，联想到之前，笑意更深。“不，只是这种感觉很奇妙...描述不出的开心。”翼双手合十，“谢谢玛利亚来照顾我，我开动了。”</p><p>其实味觉还没恢复，吃什么都是寡淡无味，可难得一遇某人回礼样的试探，除了一勺勺送进口中，她还有什么选择呢</p><p>吃完后玛利亚伸手试了试她额头的温度，估计是觉得还有些烫，催促她回房间躺着，别再随随便便就趴桌上完全不在意身体，等洗完碗她再找条冰毛巾给她敷上</p><p>翼嘴唇动了动想说些什么，但玛利亚已经转身走开了</p><p> </p><p>她说一定是因为这些天她过于忙碌，逼得身体先于精神投降，所以烧才一直退不下去</p><p>换作平时翼也许会不服气的反驳，但现在以病号之名昏昏沉沉卧床休息中，还享受着冷淡于人的她的陪伴，于是就适时的闭嘴听女人带着刺的絮絮叨叨</p><p>换过很多次冰毛巾，大冷天的估计把玛利亚的手指都冻僵了。翼有些过意不去，小石子在心里硌着的不适感，趁玛利亚试探她掌心的温度的机会她轻轻握住她的一根手指，想道歉，顺便把刚才被迫咽回去的话说完。但女人立刻就不动声色的抽走了，摆着完全看不出翼的意图的表情，说还很烫呢，再拖下去会麻烦，吃些药吧</p><p>...又来了</p><p>一时没沉住气：“玛利亚是不是在躲着我？”</p><p>她起身穿上大衣准备去药店，听到她发问回过头。那眼神忽然复杂起来，至于到底含了怎样的情绪，翼没看懂，她只知道玛利亚大约是不愿回答的，直觉如此</p><p>“晚上除了粥还想吃点什么？”答非所问，某种意义上也算是给了个答案</p><p>“...汉堡肉可以吗？”女人的侧脸上看不出一丝情绪的破绽，看样子追问逼迫也是无济于事，所以没能坚持下去，顺着玛利亚的意思把话题换了</p><p>“不易消化，不可以。”</p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>如果说她每生病一次就会看见玛利亚在一点点改变，翼大概会考虑多着凉几次吧</p><p>烧退后，被允许回总部后，不寻常的没见到那个人。友里小姐说是有个比较急的小任务，那人体谅病号还在卧床休息不忍打扰她难得的放松自己接下了</p><p>之后翼想去道谢，但不知为何，真的像是玛利亚在躲她一样见不到人影。故此防人只好买了些甜点拜托切歌和调带给她</p><p>这样做的时候两孩子拿非常玩味的眼神看她好久，久到她怀疑自己这么做难道不正常吗</p><p>再之后的某一天，翼看见有个粉色的身影悄悄趁没人注意溜进了训练室，她识趣地当作无事发生只字不提</p><p>反正提了也会被面红耳赤但又装作不在意的敷衍过去吧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听玛利亚提起那个名字的一瞬，她有些难以置信</p><p>怎么说呢，是种非常奇妙的感觉…两者应该是毫无交集的，分别属于那场Live前的过去和当下，可在她说出那几个音节时又觉察不到违和</p><p>“这位就是天羽奏吗？”玛利亚指着书架上的照片问她</p><p>翼把刚泡好的咖啡递给她，点点头</p><p>“看起来是很久之前了？那时候的你们还很小。”她用手指轻轻碰碰照片上的两个小人，“你还会这样笑呢。”</p><p>“说得像我是什么面无表情非常冷淡的人一样。”翼耸耸肩，“只不过和奏一起那会确实生活得很开心，会这样也不奇怪吧。”</p><p>“这么说的意思是，现在不开心？”玛利亚问，视线黏在照片上</p><p>她曲起一根手指挠挠脸颊，琢磨不透这人话中的意思，只好凭着印象和直觉回应她：“这不是同一种感觉…奏是我第一个朋友，是我憧憬向往的人，她…”忽然喉咙一梗，不知道该用什么词句去形容，仿佛没有完美答案去描述心里的那个影子</p><p>她用了两个简单的音：“喜欢？”</p><p>翼思考了一会，换了一种表述：“我说不好。但还记得每次，不管是清晨一起去训练还是其他事情，任何一次，只是遥遥的看到奏站在那里等我，就会不自觉开心，好像都能听见心跳。”</p><p>正巧切歌趴在门框上，探了个脑袋过来说调做好饭了。收回目光，玛利亚嘴上应着妹妹的呼唤转身从翼旁边擦过，把她一个人留下</p><p>留下她一个人困扰</p><p>“这就是喜欢吧。”她轻声说</p><p> </p><p>Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal</p><p>虽然这样说有些唐突…玛利亚的妹妹是叫赛莲娜吧</p><p>听切歌和调说的？</p><p>嗯</p><p>Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl</p><p>有一首祖辈传下来的，故乡的童谣，怀念思念想念时我们会一起唱</p><p>那现在想唱吗</p><p>嗯</p><p>Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal</p><p>其实我的心情也是一样的，关于我们失去的人</p><p>…?</p><p>不论曾经发生过什么抱有什么感情，现在她们都离开了。我唯一能做的，能将她曾存在过的痕迹留下的方式只有记住她，按照她的信念活下去，延续从她那里继承的歌声</p><p>Emustolronzen fine el zizzl </p><p>你是真的这么想的吗？</p><p>…嗯？</p><p>要活下去啊</p><p>“要活下去啊。”</p><p>她的手指搭在她面庞的轮廓上，一点点轻轻擦拭灰尘和血。用力睁开眼，模模糊糊看见樱粉色长发的人也低着头看她</p><p>忽然就很没有理由的牵扯起嘴角露出个笑来</p><p>抬起还勉强能动弹的胳膊，翼握了握她的手，心里想着终于碰到了。“你还是回来找我了。”</p><p>脸上似乎是欲言又止的无奈，她的声音还有点哑，是因为硝烟与尘吗：“那我应该怎么做？”</p><p>去安全的地方，一切都是防人的责任。翼想，但没说出口</p><p>玛利亚抬起她的胳膊，手托在大腿下面把她轻轻背起来。翼的侧脸贴在她后颈，枕在那鬈曲的长发上，好像心安下来了，同时又觉得很累，迷迷糊糊几近睡过去了</p><p>但可能是怕她这样睡下去会长眠不醒吧，在她面前总是不自然地沉默的玛利亚不自然地找起了话题：“以后别这样了...可以去相信，可以并肩，这不就是同伴所在的意义吗。”</p><p>“防人之剑，总要在合适的时间地点折断的。”翼还是无声的笑。她觉得满足，奇怪的满足感，才不管玛利亚有没有担心得要死，无比坦然。“玛利亚终于把我当作同伴了吗？”</p><p>又是一阵熟悉的沉默，很久的时间里只隐约听见女人的长靴踩在瓦砾里的动静</p><p>她换了个话题：“之前说过的，从天羽奏那里继承的歌声，就是这么延续的吗？”玛利亚用力把她往肩上送了送免得被引力拽下去</p><p>脑子嗡嗡的响，鼻腔仿佛被什么堵住，全都是铁锈味道，翼都不知道自己是怎么还能回答她的：“曾经…曾经，有个人告诉我，国土才乃防人守护之物。”</p><p>“...为什么是国土？”</p><p>“我不认同，但也找不到答案，所以每一天都很迷茫。是奏，她带着我一起，她挡在我身前，她告诉我，我们真正该守护的，是什么。我的体内流淌的是奏的生存之道...我们的歌声，就是为此刻而存在的。”</p><p>“说这种话，不觉得有些傲慢吗。”玛利亚简单地回应她气息不稳的长篇大论，“听起来你真的很喜欢她。”</p><p>猩红和黑交替着遮掩视线，即使趴在她背后也似乎有只手要将她拖下去，愈发疲累。翼也就懒得再花体力和她争辩那不是喜欢..为什么总是要将人类复杂的情感简单的归为两个音节呢</p><p>遇见过好几次的那种感觉顺着四肢蔓延到脑干了，五感渐渐变淡，看不清听不见触不及。就像是吸入了些麻药，一种宁静的黑暗温柔地抚慰她，翼也顺从，于是无声无息陷进无梦的睡眠里</p><p>她知道自己在一遍遍重复什么，却不明白那些字词语句的意思</p><p> </p><p>这次住院休养倒是格外清闲</p><p>和之前几次一样，她还是没死成。眼睛一睁看见的是熟悉的天花板和灯，照顾她的还是那些熟悉的医生护士，连疼痛都在神经末梢上一模一样地重复</p><p>自从她能倚着枕头坐起来后，响和未来总是会抽出放学后的一小时来探望她——她们都默契的对这次小小意外闭口不谈，聊什么不比回顾伤痛有意思</p><p>有天恰逢未来家中有事先赶回去了，护士也没来打扰，病房里只剩下她们两个。不知那天她是累了，还是卡了壳找不到话说，而响一如既往的，在她面前习惯了当个听众，空气格外冷清</p><p>直到卡擦卡擦把皮都削干净，苹果递到她手心，响才主动挑起话题：“她们很忙吗？感觉都没来看望过翼さん。”</p><p>“晓和月读有时会来的，但学业似乎很重的样子，立花有没有在学校里碰见过她们？”见响点点头，在咽下一口苹果的空隙里她继续道，“noise也不见少，她们还不够强大，对付起来还有点棘手。”</p><p>“那玛利亚さん也——”</p><p>翼瞥了她一眼，后面半句毫无征兆的突然消失在房间里，响猛然明白了什么，下意识抬手捂住嘴。她没说话，低头，专心致志的消灭苹果</p><p>墙面上时钟嘀嗒，响的手指一下下点在自己腿上，翼机械地重复咀嚼</p><p>“争执罢了...可能是我太过分了吧。”最后还是没忍住。因为想找个出口，想找个人倾诉心中郁结吧。翼叹了口气</p><p> </p><p>蒙在眼前的纱布拆下前的某天，医生来找她，陈述了后续治疗方案，当时玛利亚也在。她炖了些汤带来，因为之前翼说了句医院饭菜过于寡淡味觉好像都没了</p><p>离开前医生劝诫她要注意安全，否则没人能对她的余生还有多久做出保证</p><p>即便看不到她眼睛里装着的是什么情绪，玛利亚还是从唇线的弧度上读出了心不在焉。谈不上愠怒，也不是恨她不上心，更像是浅淡的惋惜——翼是这么觉得的</p><p>“为什么只是不爱惜自己？”她舀起一勺汤，呼呼吹凉了些，然后递到她唇边</p><p>翼乖乖张嘴喝了，露出个自认为有点讨好意味的笑，意图糊弄搪塞过去。总是纠结这个做什么呢，反正无法改变事实，也纠正不了以后</p><p>但玛利亚不依不饶，不逼着她完完全全坦露听到答案不会作罢。她又喂了她几勺，看着她很满足的模样：“不信任我吗…？是不是我还没资格，不能像…”</p><p>翼知道她想问什么，有点没礼貌的，语调很平淡地打断她，突然这样显得有些敬而远之的冷漠。其实她并不想这样，但下意识。“我从来没这么想过。玛利亚这段时间一直很努力，所有人都看见了。”</p><p>“那为什么要编出那样拙劣的借口让我先离开？如果那时候我们一起面对——”</p><p>“也不会改变什么。”翼向着声音的方向笑笑，“而且当时玛利亚不是还信了我的谎言离开了吗，这样就好了，这份信任对我来说很重要。”</p><p>女人沉默了，似乎无法反驳她，勺子轻轻落回保温桶里发出金属相撞的声响</p><p>气氛显而易见的僵硬起来，视线里漆黑的，从动静来判断翼觉得她还坐在那，一动不动的。自觉好像说的有点过分，翼向前探了探身体，想去握握她的手</p><p>但没触到。“还记得你睡过去之前说了什么吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你说你爱这个世界，爱这个国家，爱身边的人，爱…”玛利亚顿了一下，“你说想要去守护他们。可是，你爱自己吗？”</p><p>这次沉默的人轮到她</p><p>“不爱，对吗？”</p><p>翼没立刻回答她，在心里酝酿了几番，把话题引到她身上</p><p>“玛利亚爱不爱自己？”</p><p>被反问打了个措手不及，但也在短短一刹就清楚，她也没办法回答</p><p>“玛利亚这段时间的努力，是不再迷茫找到了归处，遵循内心想要达成世界和平的愿望，还是只是为了回应我的期待，为了「被需要」的满足感？”翼问，“玛利亚爱自己吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这天轮到她和翼留在总部值班</p><p>前些天她研究了好久时间表，结合切歌和调的课程来回折腾调换避免和翼单独在一块，但今天实在是没办法了</p><p>三分生气五分迷茫，还有两分就是单纯的不想见到那张才拆下纱布不久的脸，所以近日去训练室的频率都低了不少，她知道翼肯定会在那</p><p>不止这些，抱着膝在深夜轻轻哼唱童谣的时间倒是愈发的久了。她也不明白自己在烦躁什么</p><p>离她七八步远的翼好像完全没发现她的异样，还有点心不在焉，脚尖不停点着地，没过几分钟就抬眼看看墙上的时钟，似乎有什么要紧的事</p><p>越是告诉自己别去在意，目光就越不自觉飘过去，即使下一秒又带着怨气收回来。她在脑海中回想，今天是什么特殊的日子吗，值得防人这般反应…</p><p>忽然一个激灵，确实特殊</p><p>还没来得及消化完这个消息，身后的门唰的一下自动打开，之前都显得蔫蔫的翼瞬间振作起来，脸上神色都被点亮了，转过身看向来者</p><p>她用她的名字去叫另一个人</p><p>...另一个自己</p><p>“玛利亚。”翼挥挥手，连着尾音都翘起，很愉快的模样</p><p>那个人笑着走近，扬了扬手中的纸袋，也亲切的念出那三个音节。多陌生…明明是同一张脸，她却几乎认不出…这张脸是不适合笑的才对。玛利亚用手指向上扯了扯嘴角，觉得僵硬，确实不习惯</p><p>连私服都是亮堂堂的颜色。想到这她低头看看自己身上的深色制服，一时心里更五味杂陈</p><p>“天要冷了，就给你买了条围巾。应该会很配那件衣服的。”</p><p>“总是这样会让我不好意思的。”</p><p>“既然这样，以后有空多陪我去shopping好了。”</p><p>另一个自己给翼仔仔细细围上围巾的动作间，她瞥见她右手中指上的戒指</p><p>“没休息好吗？”一瞬间见玛利亚蹙眉，还抬手摁了摁额角，翼关切道</p><p>“不...没关系的，不用在意。”</p><p>她的目光越过翼，望过来</p><p> </p><p>听见脑子里一大半装着的都是训练的剑让另一个自己先离开在外面等她，然后隔着一小段距离她们无言对视了几分钟。在耐心消磨完之前，照常还是翼先开口，问她要不要一起去训练室</p><p>拒绝的话到喉中又给咽回去了，她知道这样僵持下去也没意思但心中还梗着，可翼试探着问她的那个表情越看就越不忍心</p><p>更何况见她一直不回答，剑又犹犹豫豫向她伸了手</p><p>…又败了</p><p>去的路上，短短几分钟气氛比之前任何一次沉默都要难以忍耐，好在翼走在她前面也没回头，而且脚步也比平时快了些</p><p>一副急匆匆去见人的样子</p><p>也好，惊讶之余她还能找到几分钟去消化现实。玛利亚完全没想过另一个自己会是那种样子，毕竟之前见过那个世界的切歌和调，她觉得并没什么区别，为什么轮到自己就…</p><p>那个戒指…不知道另一个自己喜欢的会是怎样的人呢…</p><p>还没胡思乱想完就到目的地了，那女人正低着头给人发消息，见她们来了，对翼，对她，调皮的眨了下眼睛。说实在的她真看不下去这种表情出现在这张脸上</p><p>“她去见司令了，应该一会就来了吧。”</p><p>和她一样，翼看起来也不知所云，眉毛茫然的动了动：“她？”</p><p>另一个玛利亚露出了讳莫如深的笑脸：“翼见过了我们世界的响，也见过切歌和调，难道就没想过她吗？”</p><p>话刚落音身后的门就唰地一声打开，像这卖关子的女人来时一样，给人不知惊喜还是惊吓。来不及回头，听见那嗓音的瞬间她和翼都愣了一下</p><p>“抱歉，我来晚了。”</p><p> </p><p>脑子比见到另一个自己时还混乱</p><p>那人似乎比她认识的翼还要木头，完全读不出快要凝固在她们之间的空气，像是见老朋友一样稀疏平常从她身边走过，丢下一句“好多玛利亚”这种让人觉得脱线的话，又向翼点点头，然后径直走到另一个自己旁边</p><p>另一个她假装抱怨道好慢，那人耸耸肩，仿佛习惯了她这个脾气</p><p>她刚刚还在幻想的另一只戒指的主人，就这样唐突出现了。过于突如其来，身体没有任何一部分能接受这现实</p><p>玛利亚侧脸看看翼，后者也一脸痴呆相</p><p>“都说了别这么招摇，你看，吓到人了吧。”</p><p>“还不是因为玛利亚那么上心的挑围巾。”</p><p>“真是的…”</p><p>“剩下的就回去再慢慢抱怨吧。”另一个翼先一步终止这听起来会暴露点什么的话题，扭头过来看向她们两，“听玛利亚说，是想与在下一决高下吗？”虽然对待这种事眼神一如既往的认真，但又用着开玩笑的语气…感觉有点奇怪，不寻常</p><p>翼比她想象的反应要快，前踏一步：“是的，请赐教。”</p><p> </p><p>脑子里只有训练的家伙多了两个，真好</p><p>看架势翼估计会被打得很惨，刚唱完圣咏另一个翼就念着她听不懂的词挥着燃起蓝焰的剑冲过来了。另一个她想必也很讨厌被扔在人后，也是气势汹汹地板起脸，招式花里胡哨</p><p>而她呢，她又没说要和人切磋，当然是选择站一边看她们三个叮叮当当打起来，吵得耳朵都疼</p><p>看了一会玛利亚就走了，没什么意思</p><p>现在她坐在公园的长椅上面对着海发呆。风吹在脸上很冷，冻得鼻子发麻，忽然跑出来她又忘穿外套了，只剩里面两件单衣。唯一的安慰是今天晴朗无云，光照在身上还有温度</p><p>“不开心吗？”又坐了一会，跟惹她生气的那个人相同的声音不识相地打扰了她的独处，不回头都知道是谁。玛利亚懒得回答她，坐着没动</p><p>这人脸皮比她想的似乎还要厚上一点，完全读不出她没心情理睬，非常自觉地在她旁边坐下。盯着她看了好一会，然后摘下围巾。“天冷，拿着吧。”</p><p>她拿余光瞥瞥，粉红色，真不像是防人的品味。“不冷。”她倔</p><p>翼没收回去，就放在她们中间，目光越过草坪也落到海上。她觉得她看穿了自己，从她和另一个他的交谈上看，感觉这个翼就更棘手。但出于那一点点逞强，她绝对不会先挑起话题</p><p>沉默的时间里，翼就一直摩挲左手上的戒指</p><p>“她的Gungnir给了立花，之后我们的另一个同伴帮她修好了Airget-lamh。”翼说，“如果你在意的是这件事。”</p><p>...真是一针见血</p><p>“笑一笑吧，晓和月读肯定不愿看见你总是这样的。赛莲娜也是一样吧。”</p><p>...还很狡猾</p><p>她试图维持平常的语气不暴露情绪，装着看海鸥飞来飞去，向着天空仰起脸：“你不知道我有多想忘记今天。”</p><p>“我们都有不愿再提的事情。”翼回答得倒是轻巧</p><p>出乎意料的回答，她想</p><p>玛利亚扭头看看翼，翼也看看她，像幼稚的小学生。“为什么这次会是你们来进行定期联络？”</p><p>“其实早就该轮到我们了，但每次都会出现点意外，莫名其妙就推迟到今天。不想看见我们吗？”</p><p>“...我不知道。”</p><p>“不知道是什么回答嘛。”</p><p>玛利亚想了一会怎样不让跟这个翼的气氛也变得尴尬起来，于是扯到另一个话题上。她指指戒指：“你们订婚了？”</p><p>看表情翼没想到她会问这个，很是意外：“上个月。我问了好多次，她终于答应了。”</p><p>怎么听起来，那个她好像是被宠爱的那个…</p><p>“要是有空的话，我倒是想说说这个漫长的过程，但——”</p><p>“没事。”她敷衍的扯出个笑，“我也不想听。”为表现出她真的不在乎，玛利亚轻轻哼起歌</p><p>“不开心的话直接说出来不就好了，这么拐弯抹角的。”</p><p>“跟你没关系。”她开始心烦</p><p>防人不识趣地死缠烂打：“说说看嘛，我还是挺了解玛利亚的。”</p><p>“我和她又不一样。”玛利亚把深红色晶体从领口里拽出来，“从gear开始就不一样，我只能穿上漆黑的Gungnir。够了吗？”</p><p>“仅此而已？纯白的Airget-lamh也好，漆黑的Gungnir也好，都是玛利亚啊。”</p><p>在自说自话些什么！她烦躁到怒意上涌，腾的一下站起来，不自觉间话说得都尖酸刻薄些：“我没她那么强大，我没那么多同伴，我没有家，我找不到穿上gear的意义，我和她不同。这些够了吧。”</p><p>空气里不安分因子的浓度似乎在急剧上升，气氛变得僵硬，凝固，快要饱和，如同在临界点上只差一点火星</p><p>“本质上明明就是同一个人为什么要这么决绝的否认？在没了解过她之前就妄下定论？”刚刚还挺放松，瞬间翼的语气就随着她的一起冷下来了，“当时她被判了死刑，你有经历过吗？为了让你不用再像她一样辛苦，她早早就把这些事告诉了另一个我让她从一开始就试着把你拉回来，立花她们也帮着处理了Nephilim。那么多人都在关心你，你却只是自怨自艾？”</p><p>火星没能燃起来。之前她从没被翼凶过，都是只有她冲翼狠的份，现在突然被刺一下懵掉了，傻了好半天才讪讪地道歉：“对不起…”</p><p>“…不，我也过分了，抱歉。”看她有些可怜巴巴的垂下脑袋，翼竖起来的眉毛也放平了，握拳放在唇边虚咳一下偏开目光，“你刚才那样说她，我听不下去，就——”</p><p>她打断：“好啦，我知道是我错了，也知道你喜欢她听不得半点坏话。”</p><p>“...我只是在说实情而已。”</p><p>“嗯，所以，真的很对不起，是我过分了。”玛利亚伸手把围巾从长椅上拿起来，递给翼，“天冷，你回去找她吧。我想一个人待会。”委婉地下了逐客令</p><p>但翼没接，就盯着她眼睛看，想要看出点什么一样：“其实你不恨她，只是想找个借口把情绪发泄出来。”</p><p>啊啊…这人真的很懂玛利亚呢。再伪装也瞒不过她吧，也没什么必要了，所以她坦诚道：“是啊，我不恨任何人，除了弱小的自己。”</p><p>她有什么资格怨恨别人呢？一切没能做到的，不都是她自己造成的吗？没有银白的Airget-lamh，没有更多的同伴，没有家，都是她的选择。如果——</p><p>被面前的人微不可闻的叹气打断了，戴着戒指的手抬起摸了摸她的脑袋，她也不知道为什么自己没躲开：“果然是同一个人呢，连小毛病都一模一样。”</p><p>然后抚在头顶的手滑下，按在后颈，微微一用力迫她前倾，携着冬日凉意的柔软触到她被风吹得干燥的嘴唇</p><p>......在做什么？脑中空白</p><p>翼却没管那么多，认真地吻她软软的唇瓣。是情欲吗？她觉得不是。占有？但她都订婚了啊，和另一个自己。不是一触即离，也没有肆意放纵，连空气都容不下一般热烈...就是一个吻而已</p><p>仿佛几个世纪的漫长之后，翼终于放过她</p><p>“啊，抱歉，这是安慰我家未婚妻的方式。想着既然是同一个人就...”另一个翼挠挠脸颊摆出有点不好意思的样子，但眼睛里又是其他情绪...看起来像装的，“不舒服吗？”</p><p>“...没有。”思考了半天也找不到别的话说，玛利亚干巴巴的挤出几个短音节</p><p>“那就好了。”</p><p>......</p><p>这个防人真是格外话唠，她不明白她是怎么能在突然吻了她后还一点都不害羞尴尬的：“另一个我有没有说过，玛利亚很像猫咪？”</p><p>脑子还有点晕，她抬手摁了摁额角，下意识回应翼，摇摇头</p><p>“很敏感，缺乏安全感，就喜欢一个人躲起来偷偷哭。看起来有点脆弱，但又总是逞强的要站在所有人前面。”翼耸耸肩，“知道吗，直到现在我们都订婚了，她也没在我面前示弱过几次。”</p><p>“这和猫猫有联系吗？”</p><p>“当然，都很可爱。”</p><p>她被噎的不知道该怎么接下去，这都哪跟哪</p><p>“其实明白这些苦难是让她变得强大的基石，而我…我爱的正是这样蜕变的她。但也难免妄想过很多次，如果我们早一些相遇，我早一点理解她，我能让她再依赖我一点，说不定她就不用一个人难过那么久了。”说着翼又伸手轻轻把她拉到怀里，“我们从不是孤单一人。累了的话就先好好休息吧，别自怨自艾，也别太苛责自己，只想着为别人而活了。”</p><p>鼻尖触到柔软的衣物上，还能闻见刚洗过不久的味道，在能看得清一粒粒尘的阳光里，痒痒得让人想打喷嚏。翼的手放在她背后，无言地环抱着</p><p>到底在做什么啊，这把剑...不知道该说是成熟的大人般的体贴，还是依旧少年感的莽莽撞撞呢，她还是有些不懂另一个自己愿意后半生和这个人一起度过的原因。为什么呢，为什么偏偏是曾刀锋相见的她呢...</p><p>想释然地长叹，将郁结解开坦然地笑笑告诉这把剑她已经没事了，开口却是压不下的一声咽呜，遮掩不住的哭出来</p><p> </p><p>远远的就看见那两个人黏在一块，当下心里就闷闷的冒起泡泡。随着一步一步接近，看得更清楚，也就更不知味</p><p>这才见面几小时就...</p><p>她看见玛利亚将沾湿的脸埋在另一个自己肩上，身体轻微颤着，一副把全数脆弱都暴露给她看的样子。而另一个自己，对玛利亚经验丰富看起来很难对付的自己，抬起眼看着她，眉毛挑了挑</p><p>“...关系真好。”翼干巴巴地嘟囔了一句</p><p>那个自己倒是毫不在意的笑笑：“给你？”说完就松开手，把玛利亚轻轻推给她</p><p>刚被推到她身上的那一下她们都愣了，呆了几秒没动弹，翼看见她睫毛上还有几滴小水珠。反应过来之后玛利亚下意识地要推开她，翼反手捏住她手腕学着另一个自己刚才那样把她往怀里一带，抱稳了也就不由得她挣扎了</p><p>那把剑就站在旁边一脸看戏的表情，像个老爷爷看年轻人爱恨情仇，眼神玩味得很丰富</p><p>她的眉毛也不自觉抽动几下，心情格外复杂，手上用点力把玛利亚抱得更紧。“她还在训练室等你。”</p><p>那把剑点点头，把手里的围巾往脖子上戴好，擦身而过时拍了拍她的肩，什么也没说就走掉了，把她们两个丢在公园里</p><p>“...对不起。”沉默的抱了一会，直到另一个自己走远了绝对听不见，翼小声道</p><p>怀里的人动了动，示意她稍微松开点，压得都快没办法呼吸。“好紧...”</p><p>闻言翼放开手，腾出点空隙，让玛利亚能轻轻回拥她。距离那么近，她被打湿的脸蹭到脖子侧面一小块，被海风吹得有些凉</p><p>“那天在医院，玛利亚问我爱不爱自己，后来我想了一下，大概真的是不爱。”</p><p>“…嗯。”</p><p>“想知道原因吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玛利亚出国执行任务去了，玛利亚安全顺利地归来了</p><p>如果这几天她的行程可以这样简单的概括就好了</p><p>在拿到上级要的箱子后特务小姐就开始心惊胆战疑神疑鬼，虽然事后回想起来她还有些，只是一些些，享受作为特务在夜里掩人耳目飞檐走壁之类的通常只会在电影里看见的场景——不觉得还挺帅气吗。反正，总而言之，这几天她过得不太好，黑眼圈比平时重了不少</p><p>拉开舱门从飞机上跳下来的瞬间冷风便钻进鼻腔，呛得她打了个大大的喷嚏。拉扯得紧紧的神经在看见几十米开外车灯闪烁后稍微放松了些，直到把冻得像块冰的金属制箱子死死裹在怀里，后背倚在软软椅背上，身体才如负释重瘫软下来</p><p>理论上任务还没完全结束，但剩下的最后一段里至少有人能依靠了</p><p>“确定资料都还在吗？”翼问，用手指指示意她把安全带扣上</p><p>她揉揉因睡眠不足而一阵阵痛的太阳穴：“对，赶紧走吧，回去之后还有其他事要做。”</p><p>“那些事晓和月读自告奋勇揽下了。”说着翼在油门上踩了一脚。感觉车平稳地开起来了，心上重压又少了些许</p><p>“她们不是落下了很多功课要补吗？有时间吗？”</p><p>“跟作业比起来那当然是玛利亚更重要吧。”翼瞥了她一眼，挑挑眉，“就像我说的那样。”</p><p>哦那个…随着车里暖气温度慢慢升高，倦意不受控制的上涌，混混沌沌的脑子想了半天才明白剑的意思</p><p>“要不要睡一会？快到了我会喊醒玛利亚的。”</p><p> </p><p>睡醒时天还没亮，一片暗沉沉的深青色遍及了视野。怀里能冻死人的金属箱不见了，反倒是一件大衣盖在她身上，她尽力眨着渴睡的眼看向驾驶位上的那人，翼趴在方向盘上，也侧脸看着她</p><p>沉默了几秒，她突然跟受惊的猫咪一样炸毛，掀开衣服，若是没安全带绑着差点都要跳起来，把防人吓得脸色都变了几分：“箱子呢？！”</p><p>“…在你脚下。”翼颇为僵硬道</p><p>她低头看去，那里确实有个深色的影子，拿脚尖碰碰，确实是那个箱子的重量。她解脱般长叹出一口气，确实没搞砸</p><p>再扭头看向窗外，隐隐约约分辨出她们似乎在原野里，景色在遥远的地平线上慢慢消失。降下车窗再看，没有灯光没有人影，连鸟啼虫鸣也察觉不到，仿佛被天空覆盖的这片大地上只有她们两个心脏还在跳动</p><p>怎么停下了？</p><p>还很早，就想着放松一下好了</p><p>哼…真不像防人的作风</p><p>那防人应该怎么做？</p><p>嘴唇动了动，想要开口说点什么但又发现找不到回击的话。况且两个大人为这点小事斗嘴，是不是太幼稚了一些。想到这她举手投降了表示认输，停止这个话题，拿起外套穿上下车透气去了</p><p>被黎明前的风吹过脑子时她才发现外套是翼的，上面还有她的味道。玛利亚把稍微长了一些的袖口捏在手心里，摸起来毛茸茸的</p><p>凉意让她慢慢清醒，在原野里停留竟然会感到一种说不出的慰藉，鼻腔里冷冷的，她忆起幼年时的那个山谷</p><p>奔波了好些天，难得有这样的闲暇让她能享受安宁，只是站着，看唇边一团团雾气在天色里消散。云压得很低，像所有小孩子一样，她也曾好奇那味道会不会是棉花糖的甜</p><p>初春的清晨依旧冬日般的寒，放松了太久她被冻得又打了个喷嚏，不由得默默拉紧了外套</p><p>翼还维持着趴着的姿势，换了个方向侧过脸看她，有些许忍俊不禁</p><p>转过身，她发现她在笑她，不甘的抿起唇，上前几步走近，敲敲车窗</p><p>翼降下玻璃：“怎么了？”脸上没有丝毫悔改的迹象</p><p>“下来一会吧，都闷了这么久了。”略作停顿，她找了这个理由</p><p>闻言，翼耸耸肩，推开车门，走过来和她无言的并肩站着</p><p>风没有减小的势头，一阵阵地把长发都吹乱了，或有心或无意没放进口袋裸露的手从指尖起被慢慢冻得微微颤。玛利亚看看翼，她觉得自己应该把外套还回去，要不然翼感冒发烧又得她去照顾，可却舍不得…这毛绒绒的大衣，真的很暖和啊，她都用体温捂热了</p><p>翼忽然也偏头看看她，目光在她脸上扫了几下，然后落到手上。她踱步到她面前，靠得有点点近，感觉再自然不过的把她的手裹进掌心里</p><p>猛的一下来这套把玛利亚吓到了，她惊得下意识要后退几步拉开距离，但翼比她预期中的力气还大些，一时没挣脱开，也没坚持下去，就由着她握着了</p><p>“果然是玛利亚穿太少了。”</p><p>“才没有，明明是突然降温。”</p><p>“天气预告有说。”</p><p>她理直气壮：“前几天我在国外，没看到是非常合理的。”</p><p>翼没搭理她，从鼻腔里哼出一声挺无奈的笑</p><p>又是无言的僵持了很久，直到天色渐渐似乎要亮起来，翼掌心的温度被冷风带走，时间不再允许，是时候该往目的地去。玛利亚低下头，几乎听不见的说了声可以放开了，而翼这段时间似乎一直在发呆，听见她低语时如梦初醒般瞳孔放大了，赶紧松手，一副生怕拖上几秒就会被嫌弃的样子</p><p>一边患得患失一边在心里埋汰了几句。顺带着在心乱如麻间她还想起那天翼说的话</p><p>翼曲起一根手指挠挠脸颊，搜刮着找寻可以缓解这种她不太懂的气氛。换作平时倒也没什么，但现下感觉很奇怪...只有她们两人的郊外，不靠近就看不清对方神色的黎明前际，玛利亚还定在原地一言不发</p><p>搭在脸庞弧线上的手指打断了她的胡思乱想。她无声无息贴近，嘴唇擦过嘴唇，轻轻留下一个浅淡的吻</p><p>“谢谢翼伸过来的手...现在不冷了。”</p><p>在唇边微不可闻地道谢一声</p><p>如果那天所说的「愛」不仅仅是博爱，关爱，爱惜，而是最原始的意思，那种并无恶意，会令人欣喜的欲望…会是恋慕吗，她会接受吗</p><p>还没踌躇完翼就给了她答案。被轻轻压在冰冷的车门上，乖乖闭眼接受她回礼似的缠绵的吻时，她对那天在公园拥抱着说的那句话终于认真的开始相信了</p><p>我们真的与生俱来便被爱着吧…从不是孤单一人</p><p>翼…？</p><p>能不能再抱一会？</p><p>好…只准一会，有什么等回去再——突然笑什么啦</p><p>开心罢了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第一次翼问她要不要在她家里过夜的时候她没答应，后来相同场景重复了好几遍，玛利亚总是用「还不到时候」这个再常见不过的理由敷衍拒绝。一遍一遍说着她好像忽然就理解了，为什么那个翼跟另一个自己求婚了那么多次</p><p>答应的那天是她主动提出的，在去餐厅吃饭的路上，走廊里，她装着平静，用今天午餐要吃什么的语气问。翼没她想象中那样富有经验，因为耳朵瞬间就红了</p><p>而这个猜想在她们倒在软乎乎的大床上时得到了证实</p><p>她们前额抵在一起，翼扣着她的手腕不放，就傻乎乎的盯着，磨蹭犹豫了好一会，直到一方实在没忍住扑哧轻轻笑出来，一直悬在心上的紧绷感才烟消云散，慢慢的去吻柔软的嘴唇</p><p>依旧很青涩，谈不上任何技巧，似乎和站台上等电车的学生们没太大区别。玛利亚一边伸出双臂缠上翼的脖颈一边胡思乱想，应该是因为次数太少了吧，那以后要不要多练习几次呢</p><p>大脑不由自主的将她的翼和另一个似乎经历过更多痛苦的翼比较。虽然显然和另一个自己亲密过很多次很娴熟的样子，但那个翼难对付得过头了，不由分说就突然凑近了吻她，一开始还完全察觉不出她的意图...太不可爱了</p><p>相比之下她的翼就像个听话的小狗狗…大多数时间都听话的那种。嗯，只是大多数</p><p>翼的手抚摸在她肩上，背后，隔着一层棉布还能感受到她掌心里慢慢蒸腾向上的温度</p><p>触到腰侧一小块敏感的地方时玛利亚被惊得差点要逃开，但她忍下了，只是全身都随着轻轻重重的按压发软，下意识往翼身上靠</p><p>“害怕吗？”翼放过她的嘴唇，亲了亲鼻尖，低声笑着问</p><p>挂着那样无辜的笑脸，仿佛弄得她面红耳赤的人与她没有丝毫关系一样。被逗得气呼呼鼓起脸，不服输地，手探进翼的衣服里啪嗒一声解开内衣扣子，又扯开浴衣腰带</p><p>笑得还有点坏坏的</p><p>怀抱着羞涩腼腆与爱恋，她帮她慢慢脱下仅剩的最后一件单薄的衣服，她也一样，缠绕交换不断的吻，牙齿轻轻咬着撕扯在皮肤上，裸身上开出一片和玛利亚发色相近的花朵</p><p>发丝落下，挠得有丝丝痒，连同心上一起</p><p>她喜欢用掌心包裹在翼的左胸口，除开小小的柔软弹动触感，像小动物在微微挣扎，更重要的是扑通不止的心跳。一下下敲击，永远不会停止，不论发生什么</p><p>曾经她倒也没这么在意，可不知从何时起，习惯似水流蔓延了全身，猛然回神发现翼给她的安全感早已侵入，追寻无解的药一般，她不知不觉开始渴求</p><p>她不想这样，真的，平白无故多了软肋，对她这种人明明只要层硬甲护身就足够</p><p>只是这种暗暗的，仿佛赌气的想法，在被牵住手被抱在怀里的时候都轻飘飘飞远了。不管事后怎样埋怨自己，至少那一刻她不想拒绝</p><p>她把自己赤裸的胸口贴上去，去感受翼变得炽热的体温，抚摸每一处敏感的地方，捕捉每一声因为她而溢出的喘息</p><p>翼...她不自觉呢喃</p><p>回应是情欲灼烧，从嗓子里逃出的嘶哑，反反复复几个音节，在她耳边</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上她们是抱着一块睡的</p><p>即便非常清楚半夜里容易被对方的温度热醒，或者干脆就是热得睡不着，却还是没舍得松手</p><p>她享受无声的安宁和亲昵，吻细碎地落在颈侧，闹得有些痒。越是想逃，翼便越用力圈住她。这算是难得强迫她做什么吧...偶尔被命令一下，感觉倒也不坏</p><p>翼会觉得舒服吗？和她的身体紧贴着。会不会被压到快无法呼吸了？</p><p>含糊不清地轻轻问了一声，得到的回答是翼的一声笑。她握着她的手腕放在她左胸口，像仪器一样精准，她再次确认，让人不去想也想不到停止的那一天</p><p>慢慢温吞到梦境涌上大脑，眸子将阖上时，玛利亚听见翼问她，下次来过夜会是什么时候</p><p>这个夜还没结束就心心念念下一次呢。她偷偷挽起唇角没让翼看到，蜻蜓点水地又吻了吻她，故作矜持吊人胃口</p><p>谁知道呢，还有那么那么多事情要做...</p><p>我会等玛利亚的</p><p>...笨蛋</p><p>翼不应声，捏捏她的脸，摸摸揉揉额角，黑暗里看不清表情</p><p>她又重复一遍，抱紧她</p><p> </p><p>不说出口也能察觉出来，翼想要她。指尖都悄悄探到她双腿间了，隔着有些湿润的底裤来回摩擦，吐息滚烫胸口起伏不定</p><p>她想要完完整整的她，从发梢到鲜活蹦跳的心脏，从伪装到诚然袒露。虽然无法用言语表达，但玛利亚对翼也抱着这样的心情</p><p>想了很久，思考了很久，犹豫了很久，最后她发现自己还是没办法答应这个愿望</p><p>那个夜里翼笑着问她害怕吗，未给出的答案是肯定</p><p>她是容易想太多的类型。想要拒绝时总是能轻易找到理由</p><p>害怕...我们以后会分开吗？翼问</p><p>妖精翅膀颜色的双眸闪了闪，错开她的目光落在月光照进来的角落，默不作声点点头，安静了一会后又摇摇头</p><p>还觉得在流浪吗？</p><p>忽然鼻子一酸差些落泪</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醒来后发现是云雾翻滚的阴天，暗沉沉的色调引诱着人再一头扎回被窝，都不必淅淅沥沥的雨声相伴</p><p>起床洗漱。刷牙时她望着镜中头发散乱的自己，心不在焉地默念重复今日的安排：上次任务去过的研究所似乎又遇上了什么麻烦事需要她再去一趟协助，下午三点事务所安排她和制作人商讨新专辑的种种事项，至于晚上，晚上轮到她值班</p><p>一如既往的满满当当，生活非常充实。翼从冰箱里拿出袋面包片，随便吃了几口便出门去了</p><p>事后她庆幸早上还垫了肚子，要不然一直饿到快夜里总归是有点受不住</p><p>玛利亚的电话打来时她正在餐厅吃夜宵，不太像她平日里的作风生菜塞得人都快说不出话，喝了大半杯水才勉强咽下去</p><p>“嘿。”她注意到玛利亚还不是很习惯叫她的名字，“忙不忙？”</p><p>趁这个空隙翼又端起杯子喝了一口：“没关系，这么晚有什么急事找我吗？”</p><p>“嗯…不是要紧的事，只不过…”对面吞吞吐吐，像是回到她们刚加入的那段时间，寡言少语</p><p>她知道对她要有点耐心，催不得，也就放下性子，拿叉子在盘子里搅来搅去</p><p>“明天大家都休假，切歌和调也不用上学，晚上我们会一起在家里吃晚餐…你愿意来吗？”</p><p>翼一愣</p><p>估计是半天没等到她的回复，误解成了她还有安排会回绝，电话那头的女人慌慌张张给自己圆场：“如果和别人约好了的话不来也没关系，反正也就是些再普通不过的饭菜，下次——”</p><p>她轻轻叫了一声她的名字，打断她</p><p>“玛利亚。”</p><p>“我很期待的。需要我顺路到超市买些食材带去吗？”</p><p>声音停了几秒，只有一人的家里，女人呼出一口气，对着空气摇摇头，说不用了</p><p>那一本正经却又带着点傻气的表情蹦进脑中，仅仅是想象着，翼无声笑起来</p><p>她们有一句没一句的随便扯了个话题聊了一小会，但后来时间确实有些晚了餐厅要关了，翼觉得也是时候回总部待命。在道别前她忽然想起来刚刚漏了什么没问</p><p>试探的小心的不安的小声说：“明晚，我可以留下吗？”</p><p>像十几分钟前她的反应一般，玛利亚也愣了一会</p><p>翼抬眼望向星星稀疏的暗色天空，合着心跳一秒一秒的数时间，还是不催</p><p>等了很久。“好啊。”轻声回应，然后她欲盖弥彰一样加快语速含含糊糊说出象征结束的句子词语，“那就明天见。晚安，翼。”</p><p>“嗯，晚安。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>